


Don't Be Afraid

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Neville and Charlie ride a dragon.





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> Thanks for reading!

“Don’t be afraid.”

Neville frowned. “How could I not be?”

Charlie patted the dragon’s side, and she sighed loudly, a few wisps of smoke curling from her nose. 

“I’ve rode her _hundreds_ of times.”

“Yes, but that’s _you_.” Neville gnawed on his bottom lip. “I’ve always had the worst luck in the air. Did Harry ever tell you about my remembrall?”

Charlie snorted. “I might’ve heard about it. Trust me. I won’t let you get hurt.”

Neville’s stomach twisted pleasantly. He always liked it when Charlie made him feel special. 

Neville gulped and said in a quiet voice, “Okay.” 

They crawled onto her back, and Neville wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist. The dragon’s scales were rough and cool. 

“Ready?” Charlie said.

“I think so.”

Charlie kicked his heel and the dragon took flight. They flew above the trees, the sky a perfect blue. Neville clutched Charlie close and buried his face in his shoulder. He didn’t want to look down. 

Charlie yelled something, but Neville didn’t hear. 

They turned and flew over farmland. Neville peeked down and saw sheep dotting the hills like cat fluff. The view was breathtaking, and it made him want to ride in a Muggle airplane.

“I’m beginning to like this,” he yelled in Charlie’s ear.

Charlie laughed.

They soared over hills and more forest, and Neville felt like he was in a dream. The cold air whipped through his hair and chapped his cheeks. He smelled Charlie’s cologne and struggled not to react to his strong body against him. He wanted Charlie, but he didn’t know how to tell him.

They landed and slid off the dragon. Neville’s thighs shook and he nearly fell. Laughing, Charlie caught him.

“That was _brilliant_,” Charlie said.

“Merlin.” Neville held on, loving that they were pressed together.

They looked at each other, and suddenly the mood changed. Neville knew that Charlie was aware of how close they were, how they clutched each other.

Charlie kissed him.

“Oh,” Neville said after a moment.

Charlie looked shy. “All right?”

“Yeah,” Neville breathed, and kissed him again. 

They snogged with the sun shining above them, and a dragon snoozing beside them.


End file.
